The Hollow Wiki:User Guidelines
Welcome to the The Hollow Wiki's User Guidelines. Please refer to the The Hollow Wiki Guidelines for more information. Introduction Hopefully, this page will answer any question you have pertaining to articles on this wiki. If you cannot find the answer you're looking for, please ask an . Wikia Terms of Use In addition to the rules and terms of this Wiki stated below, The Hollow Wiki is also under the official Wikia Terms of Use; of which you can read here. Code of Conduct Interpersonal conduct *'Be courteous.' **Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics, etc.). If you do discuss these topics, do so in a polite, respectful manner. **No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people. *'No bullying' of any kind. **This includes things under the above point, but also things like shipping users that do not want to be shipped, mocking, ostracizing, etc. Users found to bully others, even outside the wiki, are subject to banning. *'No swearing.' **Do not post images with adult language or offensive content. Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. **Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable. Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. **Allusions are acceptable. Words such as darn or crap are acceptable. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *Do not spread false information about other users. *Do not impersonate other users. Editing on the wiki *Do not engage in, support, or encourage vandalism on this or any other wiki. *Do not make non-constructive edits, including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge gaming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count. *Do not edit war, such as repeatedly undoing another user's edits unless they are blatant vandalism. See Wikipedia's 3 revert rule for more. General guidelines *Users are encouraged to create a profile. *If you are under the age of 13 and tell someone you are under the age of 13, you may be banned. Note, we base this off of the Wikia Staff's explanation here: link. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No advertisements.' Advertising other wikis is prohibited. *This is an English Wiki. Please refrain from using other languages besides English. *If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. *For elections and any voting threads changing the community: The threads for the elections and changes must be at least 67% supported for the change to go through. *Users who have been recently banned or blocked: cannot apply for any staff position for 3 and 6 months respectively. Exceptions can be made for users who have had their account hijacked, requested the ban themselves (without deserving it) or other non-serious reasons. Site use For your own safety, it is recommended that you refrain from posting personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting.Category:Guidelines